The fuel cell is generally seen as an alternative to known power technologies. PEM (Proton Exchange Membrane) fuel cells, commonly referred to as PEM Fuel Cells, generate low emissions and work at a high level of efficiency. Basically, the fuel cell converts chemical energy into electrical energy. More particularly, the fuel cell used today comprises one cathode area and one anode area. The anode is separated from the cathode by a solid polymer electrolyte membrane. Electricity is generated by a fuel cell stack by way of an electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. Specifically, a hydrogen-rich gas is supplied to the anode side of the fuel cell. An oxygen-containing oxidant (typically atmospheric oxygen) is supplied to the cathode of the fuel cell. The hydrogen molecules on the anode side react according to the following equation: H2→2.H++2.e−. As a result of this reaction positively-charged hydrogen ions are formed. Electrons are lost to the electrode. The H+ ions are conducted through the electrolyte to the cathode. At the cathode the H+ ions react with the atmospheric oxygen O2 and the electrons e− to form water by way of the following equation: 0.5.O2+2.H++2.e−→H2O.
For all of their technical achievements, current fuel cell arrangements are known to suffer from the accumulation of liquid water on the anode side as well. Liquid water on the anode side can facilitate cathode catalyst degradation which lowers stack voltage and consequently the stack life.